


Sore

by Homeskillet



Series: Days with Dani [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sleepy Dean, sore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from work with a feeling sore. Cas helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

Age 5

Dean walks up to the house after work at the shop. His entire upper body is sore and he really needs a shower, food, and a nap. He unlocks the front door and enters the house.  
"Anybody home?" He hollers out.  
"In here." He hears Cas say from the kitchen.  
"Daddy!" Dani screeches as she runs up and attack hugs her father.  
"Oof. Hey bug." He picks her up even though every muscle in his body screams at him to stop. He has a slight limp in his step that doesn't go unnoticed by Castiel as he enters the kitchen.  
"Everything all right, Dean? You're limping."  
Dean sets Dani down in one of the chairs at the table.  
"Rough day at work. I'm a little sore." He explains. "But I'm fine, really."  
Cas gives him an unimpressed look, but drops the subject for now.  
"Well, you have great timing because Dani and I just finished making dinner."  
"We made Mac 'n' Cheese and Papa cut up little hotdogs with it." She beams up at Dean proudly and he smiles back.  
"Well, I'm starving, so let's eat."

After dinner, Cas puts on a movie for Dani in the living room while Dean goes to take a shower. Dean's just hopped in and he's wetting his hair when he feels arms wrap around his waist. He turns and faces Cas, a grin on his face.  
"Hi there, Cas."  
"Hello, Dean." Cas kisses Dean on the lips, then grabs shampoo and starts massaging it into Dean's hair. They go on washing and rinsing each other, sharing kisses and languid touches. When the water gets cool, they hop out and get dressed in pajama pants. Cas takes Dean's hand and leads him downstairs. Dani is about half way through 'Finding Nemo' when they enter the living room. Cas motions for Dean to lay down on the floor. Dean complies, laying on his stomach, arms straight out to his sides. Cas plops down on Dean's butt, and starts massaging Dean's back.  
Dean can't help but moan softly as Cas's strong hands kneed his sore muscles. Dean doesn't know when, but sometime during the massage, he falls asleep.  
"Hey, sweetheart?" Cas talks quietly to Dani.  
"Yeah, Papa?"  
"Can you go upstairs and grab a pillow from my bed and bring it down here, please?"  
"Ok, Papa." She scoots off of the couch to go complete the task. Cas keeps rubbing Dean's back and shoulders, noticing the soft snores emitting from the man beneath him. Dani comes back down, pillow in hand, and excitedly hands it to Cas.  
"Is Daddy sleeping?" She whispers.  
"Yep, so we have to stay quiet so we don't wake him up." Cas replies quietly. Then, he gently lifts Dean's head and slides a pillow there.  
"Papa?"  
"Yeah, Dani?"  
"Can I paint Daddy's nails?"  
Cas chuckles, and nods his head.  
"Yes you can, but remember, be quiet,"  
"Ok, Papa." She scurries off to get the red nail polish from the bathroom. She returns and starts working on Dean's nails on his right hand.  
"All done." She whispers as she stands up and goes to put the nail polish back. When she returns, Cas picks her up and takes her upstairs to get ready for bed.  
She's tucked in and beginning to nod off when Cas returns downstairs. Dean is still sleeping on the floor and Cas saunters over, enjoying the view of his shirtless husband. He returns to his spot on Dean's butt and starts peppering kisses up an down his back.  
Dean stirs, and Cas smiles down at him.  
"Wake up, honey, I think it's time for bed." Dean groans, but gets up and follows Cas to bed, promptly flopping down on the mattress and falling asleep again. Cas pulls the covers over both of them, and Dean snuggles into Cas's side. 

The next day at work, Dean gets teased by his coworkers about his red nails, but he just smiles and thinks about how much he loves his family.


End file.
